militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Mobility Command
|branch= | type = Major Command | garrison = Scott Air Force Base, Illinois | nickname = AMC | motto = We Answer The Call...So that Others Prevail! | website = | commander1_label = Commander | commander1 = Gen. Paul J. Selva | commander2 = Lt. Gen. Robert R. Allardice | commander3_label = Command Chief Master Sergeant | commander3 = Chief Master Sergeant Richard A. "Andy" Kaiser |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Emblem of Air Mobility Command |aircraft_transport= C-5 Galaxy C-17 Globemaster III C-130 Hercules C-37 Gulfstream V C-21 Learjet C-40 Clipper Boeing C-32A Boeing C-40B Boeing C-40C Boeing VC-25 |aircraft_tanker= KC-135 Stratotanker KC-10 Extender }} Air Mobility Command (AMC) is a Major Command (MAJCOM) of the U.S. Air Force. AMC is headquartered at Scott AFB, Illinois, east of St. Louis.Air Mobility Command Fact Sheet The Commander of AMC is Gen. Paul J. Selva, with Lt. Gen. Robert R. Allardice as Vice Commander, and Chief Master Sergeant Richard A. "Andy" Kaiser as Command Chief Master Sergeant. Air Mobility Command was established on June 1, 1992. It was formed from elements of the inactivated Military Airlift Command (MAC) and Strategic Air Command (SAC). AMC melded a worldwide airlift system (MAC) with a tanker force (SAC) that had been freed from its commitments by the collapse of the Soviet Union. Overview Air Mobility Command's mission is to provide global air mobility. The command also plays a crucial role in providing humanitarian support at home and around the world. AMC Airmen—active duty, Air National Guard, Air Force Reserve and Civil Reserve Air Fleet - provide airlift and aerial refueling for all of the United States' armed forces. Many special duty and operational support aircraft and stateside aeromedical evacuation missions are also assigned to AMC. U.S. forces must be able to provide a rapid, tailored response with a capability to intervene against a well-equipped foe, hit hard and terminate quickly. Rapid global mobility lies at the heart of U.S. strategy in this environment—without the capability to project forces, there is no conventional deterrent. As U.S. forces stationed overseas continue to decline, global interests remain, making the capabilities AMC can provide even more in demand. Air Mobility Command also has the mission of establishing bare air bases in contingencies. To accomplish this mission, AMC established two Contingency Response Wings, and operates the Eagle Flag exercise. In addition, AMC is the Air Force component of United States Transportation Command. It provides airlift, special missions, aerial refueling, and aeromedical evacuation for U.S. troops. It also provides alert aerial refueling aircraft to the United States Strategic Command, and is a provider of theater airlift, aerial refueling, and aeromedical evacuation forces to regional Unified Commands. AMC also operates VIP flights such as Air Force One. Finally, AMC acts as the single manager, on behalf of United States Transportation Command (USTRANSCOM), for Military Space Available Travel. Aircraft assets of the command include: C-17 Globemaster III, C-5 Galaxy, C-130 Hercules, KC-135 Stratotanker, and KC-10 Extender. Additional long-range airlift aircraft are available during national emergencies through the Civil Reserve Air Fleet, a fleet of commercial aircraft committed to support the transportation of military forces and material in times of crisis. The call sign for normal transport missions is REACH. AMC Wings and Groups The Air Mobility Command consists of the following units: * Air Base Wings : 87th Air Base Wing at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, New Jersey : 628th Air Base Wing at Joint Base Charleston, South Carolina : 319th Air Base Wing at Grand Forks AFB, North Dakota * Air Mobility Wings : 6th Air Mobility Wing (C-37, KC-135) at MacDill Air Force Base, Florida : 60th Air Mobility Wing (C-5, C-17, KC-10) at Travis AFB, California : 305th Air Mobility Wing (C-17, KC-10) at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, New Jersey : 375th Air Mobility Wing (C-21, C-40, KC-135) at Scott AFB, Illinois * Airlift Wings and Groups : 19th Airlift Wing (C-130) at Little Rock AFB, Arkansas : 43rd Airlift Group (C-130) at Pope Field, North Carolina : 62nd Airlift Wing (C-17) at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington : 89th Airlift Wing (C-20, C-32, C-37, C-40, VC-25) at Andrews AFB, Maryland : 436th Airlift Wing (C-5, C-17) at Dover AFB, Delaware : 437th Airlift Wing (C-17) at Joint Base Charleston, South Carolina : 317th Airlift Group (C-130) at Dyess AFB, Texas * Tanker Wings : 22nd Air Refueling Wing (KC-135) at McConnell AFB, Kansas : 92nd Air Refueling Wing (KC-135) at Fairchild AFB, Washington * Bands : USAF Band of Mid-America : USAF Band of the Golden West * Other AMC organizations : Eighteenth Air Force :* 618th Air and Space Operations Center (Tanker Airlift Control Center) : United States Air Force Expeditionary Center :* 515th Air Mobility Operations Wing at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii :* 521st Air Mobility Operations Wing at Ramstein Air Base, Germany :* 621st Contingency Response Wing at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, New Jersey : AMC Museum In addition to these active-duty units numerous Air Force Reserve Command and Air National Guard units equipped with C-5, C-17, C-40, C-130 and KC-135 aircraft are part of AMC. These units exercise frequently and are activated to federal service and deployed as part of AMC in Air Expeditionary Groups and Wings as directed by HQ AMC. * Reserve units : Fourth Air Force (Air Force Reserve units) : Twenty-Second Air Force (Air Force Reserve units) : Civil Reserve Air Fleet Operations AMC has undergone considerable change since its establishment. Focusing on the core mission of strategic air mobility, the command divested itself of infrastructure and forces not directly related to Global Reach. The Air Rescue Service, intratheater aeromedical airlift forces based overseas and much of the operational support airlift fleet were transferred to other commands. However, KC-10 Extender and most KC-135 Stratotanker air refueling aircraft initially assigned to Air Combat Command were transferred to AMC, along with Grand Forks AFB, McConnell AFB and Fairchild AFB. As a result of the Global War on Terrorism, on October 1, 2003, AMC underwent a major restructuring, bringing a war fighting role to its numbered air force. AMC reactivated Eighteenth Air Force (18 AF) and established it as its main war fighting force. As subordinate components of 18 AF, AMC redesignated its two former numbered air forces as Expeditionary Mobility Task Forces (EMTF). Fifteenth Air Force was redesignated as the 15th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force, headquartered at Travis AFB, and Twenty-First Air Force was redesignated as the 21st Expeditionary Mobility Task Force (21 EMTF), headquartered at McGuire AFB. AMC's ability to provide global reach is tested daily. From providing fuel, supplies and aeromedical support to troops on the frontline of the Global War on Terrorism, to providing humanitarian supplies to hurricane, flood, and earthquake victims both at home and abroad, AMC has been engaged in almost nonstop operations since its inception. Command tankers and airlifters have supported peacekeeping and humanitarian efforts in Afghanistan, Bosnia, Iraq, Cambodia, Somalia, Rwanda and Haiti, and continue to play a vital role in the ongoing Global War on Terrorism. The USAF believes that air mobility is a national asset of growing importance for responding to emergencies and protecting national interests around the globe. Aircraft The airlift fleet is changing, too. AMC accepted its first C-17 Globemaster III at Charleston AFB, South Carolina, on June 14, 1993 and declared initial operational capability on January 17, 1995. AMC's second C-17 wing was established at McChord AFB, Washington, in July 1999. The versatile C-17, America's future core military airlifter, is a key player in the Air Force's post-Cold War strategy of "global reach - global power". The C-17 replaced the C-141 Starlifter fleet inherited from Military Airlift Command. C-141s were retired as C-17s were accepted into the inventory. First seeing operational service in 1965 under Military Air Transport Service, the last Starlifters were retired in the early 2000s. By 2004, the C-141 left AMC service with active duty USAF units, being confined to Air Force Reserve and Air National Guard units for the remainder of its operational service life. In 2004, 2005, and 2006, the C-141s assigned to the 445 AW participated in missions to Iraq and Afghanistan, mostly for the medical evacuation of wounded service members. The last eight C-141s were officially retired in 2006 The C-5 Galaxy strategic airlifter, also inherited from MAC, is being modernized and upgraded into the C-5M Super Galaxy model. It is planned to modernize all C-5Bs and C-5Cs and many of the C-5As to the C-5M. The first C-5M conversion was completed on May 16, 2006, and performed its first flight on June 19, 2006. It is estimated that the modifications will extend the service life of the C-5 to about 2040. The upgrades of the inherited Strategic Air Command KC-135 Stratotanker to E and R models have extended their lifetimes to 36,000 and 39,000 flying hours, respectively. Acquired by SAC in the late 1950s, according to the Air Force, only a few KC-135s would reach these limits before 2040, but at that time some of the aircraft would be about 80 years old. The Air Force estimates that their current fleet of KC-135s have between 12,000 to 14,000 flying hours on them-only 33 percent of the lifetime flying hour limit and no KC-135E's will meet the limit until 2040. Therefore, the USAF has decided to replace the KC-135 fleet. However, since there are over 500 KC-135s, these aircraft will be replaced gradually, with the first batch of about 100 aircraft to be replaced in the current buy. The effort to replace the KC-135 has been marked by intense controversy. The 59 KC-10 Extender tankers, acquired in the 1980s by SAC have been operated largely in the strategic refueling of large number of tactical aircraft on ferry flights and the refueling of other strategic transport aircraft. Conversely, the KC-135 fleet has operated largely in the in-theater tactical role. In an attempt to modernize the platform, the USAF has awarded Boeing a US$216 million contract to upgrade its fleet of 59 aircraft with new communication, navigation, surveillance and air traffic management system to operate into the 2020s. The C-130 Hercules tactical airlfter is being modernized to the C-130J Super Hercules. The C-130 family has the longest continuous production run of any military aircraft in history. During more than 50 years of service, the C-130 has participated in military, civilian and humanitarian aid operations. It is lilkey that future improvements to the C-130 will mean the design will be in service into the foreseeable future. History The direct successor to the USAF Military Airlift Command, the emblem of Air Mobility Command retained the historic emblem of the Military Air Transport Service, established in 1948 as the first Department of Defense Unified Command. The heritage of Air Mobility Command also includes the air refueling heritage inherited from the historic Strategic Air Command. Lineage * Established as Air Mobility Command, and activated, on July 1, 1992. Assignments * Headquarters, United States Air Force, July 1, 1992 – present Stations * Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, June 1, 1992 – present Major components Air Forces * Fifteenth, June 1, 1992 – October 1, 2003 : Redesignated: 15th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force, October 1, 2003 – present * Eighteenth, October 1, 2003 – present * Twenty-First, June 1, 1992 – October 1, 2003; October 1, 2003 – present : Redesignated: 21st Expeditionary Mobility Task Force, October 1, 2003 – present * Twenty-Second Air Force, June 1, 1992 – July 1, 1993. Centers * Air Mobility Command Tanker Airlift Control Center, June 1, 1992 – October 1, 2003 * USAF Air Mobility School (later, Air Mobility Warfare Center), June 1, 1992 – October 1, 2003 Services * Air Combat Camera, June 1, 1992 – October 1, 1994 * Air Rescue, June 1, 1992 – February 1, 1993 * Defense Courier, October 15, 1998 – October 1, 2004. source for lineage, assignments, stations, componentsAir Force Historical Research Agency website Commanders References External links * Air Mobility Command home page * Space-A Online Registration home page Category:Military units and formations established in 1992 Category:Major commands of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Illinois